Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a device and method for allocating data based on an arrangement of other apparatus, and for transmitting the allocated data.
Description of Related Art
Devices are available for performing image processing related to identifying arrangement features of an image. For example, image processing may be performed such that a face is detected in an image. Further, the detected face may be correlated to a user, based on detected features of the face. The detected features of the face may include the manner in which facial features are arranged. In this case, the device may determine qualitative and quantitative measurements of a facial feature arrangement using the captured image. For example, the device may calculate a spacing of an individual's eyes in the image, and/or determine a direction at which the face is pointed in the image. Moreover, data may be assigned to an identified face, and the assigned data may be shared between devices, e.g., on a network.